


Anche i serpenti a Natale sono più buoni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco e Luna stanno insieme da parecchio. Un Natale in famiglia tra loro in cui c'è anche Scorpius.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Luna, DracoPrompt: Non pensavo che ci saremmo trovati a preparare un albero di Natale





	1. Chapter 1

Anche i serpenti a Natale sono più buoni

__

 Draco guardò il canarino giallo saltare dalla vaschetta trasparente ricolma di semini scuri al trespolo e si passò la mano tra i capelli. L’odore di biscotti gli punse le narici del naso arrossato dal freddo, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al volto. Si girò e osservò la neve scendere oltre i vetri appannati della finestra. Si voltò dall’altro lato e si alzò dalla poltrona, avanzò schivando il tavolinetto. Luna era su una scala e stava appendendo una palla di natale rossa, sopra i capelli biondi indossava un cappellino di lana blu scuro e a ogni lobo delle orecchie pendeva una palla di natale blu con delle stelle argentate. Incrociò le braccia e si avvicinò all’albero, Scorpius fece volare con la bacchetta un puntale con attorcigliato un serpente e un grifone abbracciati sopra la punta.

“Papà, perché non ci aiuti invece di stare lì a guardare?” domandò il figlio. L’uomo sorrise e annuì, si voltò e si avvicinò a un pacco. Si piegò e prese una sfera argentata grande quanto il suo capo e si girò. Alzò il capo e guardò Luna, le iridi azzurre degli occhi sporgenti le brillavano, le guance nivee erano arrossate e i capelli biondo chiaro le incorniciavano il viso.

\- Non pensavo che ci saremmo trovati a preparare un albero di Natale- pensò, accentuando il sorriso.

“Scorpius caro, attento ai frallucci, amano cibarsi delle decorazioni natalizie” disse gentilmente Luna e Scorpious ridacchiò.

 


	2. Dama bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Spirit of fire.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Draluna:   
> Abito bianco

Dama bianca  


Draco si affacciò al balcone della propria villa ed abbassò lo sguardò, vedendo Luna girare su se stessa. La giovane indossava un abito bianco e la luce del sole le faceva brillare i capelli biondi. Malfoy sorrise e le sue iridi azzurre brillavano. Osservò Lovegood piegarsi in avanti e sfiorare con le dita la testa di uno dei loro pavoni. Questo fece la ruota e una sua piuma volò via, impigliandosi in una siepe tondeggiante.

“Oh, bellissima donna dall’abito bianco, cosa sta ricercando?!” domandò  Draco. La giovane alzò il capo e gli sorrise, mentre le sue gote pallide si tingevano di sfumature rosee.

“Pensavo che anche un luogo di prigionia può diventare un luogo da favola, quando alla paura cede il posto l’amore. Soprattutto se si sta attenti a non far prolificare i Nargilli!” gridò lei in risposta. Draco avvertì un calore all’altezza del petto.

“Ogni posto è meraviglioso se ci sei tu” sussurrò tra sé e sé.

 


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco chiede a Luna di rimanere con lui.  
> Prequel di Dama bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Nightcore Male version di E.T.  
> Scritta per la fanfiction challenge II:  
> prompt: un regalo inaspettato

Stay  
  


Draco intrecciò le proprie dita in quelle della bionda e le appoggiò il mento sulla spalla. Chiuse gli occhi ed ispirò il suo odore, rabbrividendo. Riaprì gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate, si leccò le labbra sentendole secche sotto la lingua. Accarezzò la pelle pallida della giovane, sotto una ciocca bionda ondulata. Le mordicchiò un lobo dell’orecchio, mentre lei guardava la rosa rossa appoggiata sul ripiano di legno del suo tavolino. 

"Lo so che non è facile dimenticare quello che la mia famiglia ti ha fatto" sussurrò Draco. Luna alzò lo sguardo e vide il proprio riflesso nello specchio davanti a sé.

"E non penso che un regalo possa bastare, ma... resteresti con me?" le domandò Malfoy.

Luna osservò la gemma azzurra incastonata nella collana che Draco le aveva regalato e rabbrividì. Si morse la guancia e le si mozzò il respiro.

“La gemma è vera?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Draco le avvolse le spalle nivee e nude con le braccia.

“Come il mio amore” le rispose gentilmente. Luna gli accarezzò la mano con gentilezza.

"Non m'interessa dove mi trovo, cosa ho passato prima. E alla fine nemmeno i regali" rispose. Draco le lasciò andare le spalle.  
  
"Il regalo non è ti piaciuto, vero?" chiese. La giovane girò la sedia e lo guardò in viso, negando con il capo, una ciocca bionda sfuggì dal suo chignon.

"E' meraviglioso e inaspettato, ma sarei rimasta con te anche se mi avessi offerto del budino" ribatté. Draco le accarezzò il mento.

"Perciò ti andrebbe di essere la mia ragazza e rimanere con me?" domandò. Luna gli ticchettò sul diamante del fermacravatta di lui e ridacchiò.

"Non potrei mai dirti di no" rispose gentilmente.


End file.
